heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures into Terror Vol 2 6
... Nazi scientist Otto von Schmittsder had cheated death after being hung for war crimes he committed during World War II by being resurrected with a Electro Brain Magnet. As the Brain he has already had one attempt to take over the world with biological weapons fail, but managed to escape without being detected or captured . Plotting anew, the Brain smuggles himself aboard a trans-atlantic flight headed for the United States. He is discovered by a woman passenger, but she is so frightened she faints and her hair turns white from the fright. The Brain then hides himself in a hat box and remains undetected until the plane lands. When a customs official checks the hat box, the Brain also frightens him and the passenger and manages to escape. Spotting renown scientist Gilda Spears on site, the Brain smuggles aboard her truck, deciding that she would be an ideal candidate for his continued attempts for world domination. Arriving at Gilda's lab, the Brain finds an ideal hiding spot in her lab on a shelf among a number of wax heads. Deciding to be more subtle this time the Brain then spends the next few weeks to slowly influence her with his telepathic powers until Gilda is completely under his control. He then commands her to destroy the experiments she is working on for the United States government and then has her write letters to the Soviet Union offering to sell her secrets to them for a higher price. Seeing Gilda's colleague, Professor Emmett as an obstacle in his plans he then order Gilda to go to the government with "evidence" that Emmett is a traitor to his country. However, when Gilda returns to her lab she is confronted by FBI agent Steve Manners. Manners, a long time friend, informs her that he intercepted her mail and confesses that he loves her and asks her to explain the letters, hoping they are forgeries. Seeing Manner's love for Gilda as a weakness he orders her to deny his allegations and convince him to undergo an experiment. Manners agrees and the Brain, caught in the moment, verbally orders Gilda to drain Steve's blood. Hearing the Brain's voice, Steve spots the creature and tries to capture the Brain. The Brain meanwhile orders Gilda to kill Steve with a scalpel. Steve manages to subdue Gail but in the struggle trying to capture the brain chemicals are spilled and a torch is knocked over causing as fast fire. Steve grabs Gilda and leaves the blazing inferno, hearing the Brain screaming for help. Steve leaves the Brain to burn alive, unaware that this is only a ruse and that the Brain has managed to smash out of another window. Gail, snapping out of her trance is led away, being assured by Steve that she can build a new lab to start over, while the Brain, having failed again begins to plot the domination of the world anew. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Gilda Spears * Steve Manners Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Brain Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = You Can't Escape | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In this story a vampire stalker breaks the fourth wall and addresses the reader directly whom he intends to be a stalking victim. He tells about how he first encountered you, his victim-to-be, when he asked for help and was rebuffed. He got up and followed the reader since he was simply looking for someone to hate and found out where he lived. He found out what comics magazines he liked to buy. He spent considerable money printing up a custom copy of Adventures into Terror that he could place on the newsstand that you buy comics from. The last panel of the story shows the vampire with claws extended and fangs bared daring you to look over your shoulder. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Dark Room! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Christopher Rule | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A boy goes to live with his uncle who, unknown to the boy, practices black magic. The boy is saved from evil by the misshapen manservant. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Girl Who Couldn't Die! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A phony medium unintentionally brings back the spirit of a murderess. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Return of the Brain" reprinted in Curse of the Weird #3 & Giant-Size Werewolf #4 * "You Can't Escape" reprinted in Giant-Size Dracula #4 * "The Dark Room!" reprinted in Vault of Evil #17 * "The Girl Who Couldn't Die!" reprinted in Giant-Size Chillers #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}